The instant invention relates generally to devices for locating apertures and more specifically it relates to a blind hole finder tool which provides a mechanism to mark original rivet holes in top rails after new roof material is placed thereon.
There are available various conventional devices for locating apertures which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.